Known indoor garden systems require expensive, complex pumps, harsh lights, large footprints, and constant calibration of multiple expensive sensors as well as dosing with chemical fertilizers, which many consumers and professional chefs find unappealing.
For example, China utility model CN203327646 describes hydroponic indoor plant cultivation shelf including water circulating system. The problem of such cultivation system is that it does not allow regulating growing conditions according to the actual needs.
The problem of well-known hydroponic, aeroponic, aquaponics, soil cultivation systems is that it is not possible to regulate the pH, temperature, humidity, amount of water, light and nutrients and other growing conditions according to the specific plants' needs. Due the complex systems it is impossible to regulate growing conditions without specific knowledge and thereby some of the conditions may be regulated too much, and some of the conditions too little.